Havin' A Ball
"Havin' A Ball" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifth of the first season. This episode introduces the father-son duo, Pop, the bear father determined to make his son happy, and Cub, the pure and innocent child that dies a lot despite his cuteness. HTF's Episode Description A friendly game of catch goes horribly wrong for this father and son bear. Pop tries to impress Cub with his ball handling skills, but disaster ensues and a rescue chopper goes down. So sad that even the simple things go so wrong in Happy Tree Friends Land. Plot Pop and Cub are having a nice little ball game, but Pop has a slight mis-throw, and the ball bounces off of Cub's head. The ball ends up across a busy highway, filled with speeding semi-trucks! With an expectant Cub wanting his ball back, Pop knows he hasn't really got much of a choice but to fight through the traffic. As Pop travels through the traffic, you can hear him scream in pain from the bludgeoning impact of the trucks. In the distance, behind Cub, a helicopter flies away. When Pop finally makes it to the ball on the other side, he is a total mess. He has a steering wheel sticking out of him and skid marks on his face, but at least he gets the ball. He picks it up with a smile, but then walks straight off a cliff. As Pop falls, he looks down to realize that he is heading right for the helicopter's rotor blades. He hits them and is totally shredded, forming a neat pile of body parts on the ground. The ball and his hat, however, are untouched. While Pop could not get to the ball without certain death, his son climbs down the cliff with climbing gear; picking up his ball with a happy smile. Unfortunately, Lumpy, who was strapped to the helicopter by a gurney, becomes disconnected and plummets down on top of Cub. Lumpy suddenly tries to move his gurney, when suddenly the helicopter comes crashing down on him. Despite this, the ball remains untouched. As a final decoration to this slaughter, Cub's beanie lands perfectly on top of the ball. Moral "Eat your Veggies!" Injuries *Pop gets run over and somehow gets a steering wheel in his right arm. Deaths #Pop is sliced up by the blades of a helicopter. #Cub is crushed by a falling gurney. (debatable) #Lumpy is crushed by a falling helicopter. #The helicopter pilot possibly dies in the helicopter crash. Gallery Indexpopcub.jpg|Pop and Cub playing with a ball. Indexpophavin.jpg|Pop got Cub's ball back. Indexpop.jpg|Pop falling to his death. Imagespop.jpg|Pop after getting run over by vehicles. Goofs #The safety pin on Cub's diaper changes position throughout the episode. #Initially there is no cliff on the other side of the highway. It only appears when Pop walks it after retrieving the ball. #When Pop falls off the cliff the steering wheel embedded in his arm falls away, but for a frame, when you get a close-up of Pop falling, it is actually back in his arm before disappearing again. #Cub is almost as tall as Pop when they are playing with the ball. #The blood in this episode is colored incorrectly. #When Pop is sliced by the helicopter's blades, Lumpy & the gurney are about as big as the helicopter. #In the scene at the bottom of the cliff, the cliff base is not actually visible until the helicopter crushes Lumpy (This is fixed on the DVD). #Lumpy isn't shown on the gurney when the helicopter is first shown, although it is possible that Pop caused his injuries by crossing the road. #Cub's remains are bigger than Pop's. #When Pop is sliced by the helicopter's blades, some of his blood can be seen floating in midair. #A shot of Pop screaming appeared at some point when Lumpy tries to escape. Trivia *This is one of only two instances in an episode where Pop dies before Cub. This later happens in Stealing the Spotlight. *This episode is a reversal of the standard Pop and Cub formula. In future episodes, Cub dies because of Pop's careless actions or negligence. In this one, however, Pop goes out of his way to make Cub happy by crossing heavy traffic, so he can fetch Cub's ball. He doesn't kill or injure his son in the process and ends up losing his own life, before he can give the ball back. *This is the first Internet Short in which all the characters die. *Some versions of this episode showed the side of the cliff at the end, but not all. *This is the first episode where road vehicles are seen. *This is the first episode where Lumpy dies. *This is one of the few episodes with Pop and Cub's theme music. *Pop screamed similar to Lumpy when he saw the helicopter when he fell. *This introduces the method of killing other characters indirectly. *This is the first episode where Lumpy's antlers don't change directions. *This is the first episode without any female characters. *some people think handy was driveing the heilcotper Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes